The Orange Hokage
by RougeFox
Summary: This is a continuation of 'The Orange Hokage' approved by the original writer BLWolf10.   Naruto leaves Konoha to train and is called back to be Hokage, what changes have been made? How does Hinata takes it?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto though I wish I did.

The first few chapters of this story purely belongs to BLWolf10. I've asked to allow me to continue this story and got it. I will try to update this weekly :)

It has been many years, so many years since he returned to Konoha...

Konohamaru discovered him in the village, he and the current team seven brought a message for him. "Tsunade had recommended you in the council for the next Hokage." The sage nodded in acknowledgement and continued what he had been doing.

"The feudal lord has chosen you to be the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Sai verified. "It's what you've always wanted." A nervous silent pause settled as no one spoke or moved.

"Only, we need an acceptance from you that you'll take the job. We'll pass it on and escort you to Konoha." Yamato added. In the shadow of the room, the yellow haired shinobi smiled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Konohamaru grinned. Sai painted his ink bird to return to the now former Hokage Tsunade with the message 'the Hokage has accepted'.

"Ahem, my apologies Hokage. I have forgotten to tell you of Tsunade's request. Prior to your return to Konoha, Tsunade wishes you to wear a covered disguise as to see Konoha's 'essence' without knowledge of who you are." Yamato blushed embarrassed of the request. "The villagers have no knowledge of the identity of the next Hokage. It has been kept confidential among leaders. There would be choices you'll have to make. It's best you know of their… true views of the matter." Konohamaru reached in his satchel and brought out a white porcelain half mask and a long orange cloth to be made as a hood. "Do you object sir?" A white hand reached out and clasped the mask and cloth.

"Excellent," Konohamaru grinned wider.

I-I-I-I

"Hey, Yamato, Sai, Konohamaru, and guest?" Izumo and Kotetsu greeted them at the gate. Equipped with clipboards and pens, they eyed the masked man for an answer.

"Nope, he's originally from here, became a sage then decided to come back to stay." Konohamaru answered instead, the grin never left his face since.

"Ah, great, good choice. Name?" The Izumo persisted.

"Confidential, orders from the Hokage." Sai smiled regretfully.

"Ah? I got that memo somewhere, ah here. Yea, it says here 'the sage will remain nameless'." Kotetsu scratched his cheek in puzzlement.

"Well that's settled, we'll escort the sage to the Hokage. Later boys," Yamato waved back as they walked towards the Hokage's office. Naruto's eyes darted everywhere. Many things have changed, more buildings for sure, but the people seem to stay the same. They all greeted each other with smiling faces, children running around their legs laughing, and the streets were busy with laughter. Naruto smiled behind his mask.

"It's strange to see you so silent," Yamato noted. "Usually you'll ignore everything and shout that you're here."

"Yea! You've changed boss!" Konohamaru grumbled affectingly. If Naruto hadn't showed him the new pervert technique on the way, he'd guessed Naruto was an imposter. As it were, Naruto remained the same mischievous guy but somehow more reserved, a leader. Konohamaru's chest swelled slightly in pride in being the one to escort Naruto, the to be announced Hokage when no one else knew.

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru!" The team halted for a moment, Konohamaru looked behind him to see Moegi running towards him. "You're back! How was the mission? Did you get hurt?" Moegi screamed as she scanned Konohamaru head to toe.

"Come on! Leave me alone! The mission's not done!" Konohamaru said through his teeth, eyes hinting toward the team and the sage.

"Oh? Oh!" Moegi's eyes widened in realization. "Sorry, heheh gosh its embarrassing. _Why didn't you tell me before?"_ Moegi whispered harshly, punched Konohamaru quickly before bowing saying she had errands to do and left with a red face. Naruto chuckled lightly at the greeting and of Konohamaru's similar red face.

"Just you wait boss, just you wait!" Konohamaru retorted and marched off. It took a while to reach the Hokage office at the base of the mountain furthest from the gates. They passed the ground zero where Pain created the crater that changed Konoha inside and out, a monument was set up to commemorate the event. Naruto didn't get the chance to come closer and read the inscriptions, he made note to come back when he had the time.

"We're here," Yamato announced. The office didn't change a bit, battle scrapes along the walls as Naruto walked past them with his hand skimming across them. Yamato knocked the door to the Hokage office. Already impatient Naruto didn't wait for an answer and barged in. Yamato stammered and nearly scolded Naruto before he realized Naruto could do anything he wishes.

"Finally you're here!" Tsunade greeted unsurprised behind several stacks of files. Naruto made a move to remove his mask. "Leave it on, you have many things to do today. Here's the list. I will be back somewhat a few minutes, good to see you, we'll talk more, later." Tsunade disappeared in a gust of wind and smoke, papers fluttering. Naruto groaned, no doubt Tsunade's in a hurry to make bets or buy sake. Sai wordlessly picked up a scroll and unrolled it.

"The List; Item to do #1 organize the office." Sai said aloud, Naruto visibly blanched and glared at Sai. "Right, #2 greet…" Naruto plucked the list, read it top to bottom for a few minutes.

"Yosh! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 70 Naruto clones popped up in the office and outside on the roof fully dressed in the mask and hood. The original Naruto assigned them each tasks and dismissed them, one clone stayed behind and reluctantly cleaned the office.

"Huh, that's simple…" Yamato remarked.

"Tsunade, there's some papers I need you to sign…" A blue haired kunoichi barged in. "Ah, she's escaped… again. Do any of you know where she is?" Hinata smiled kindly and Naruto felt his chest constrict in response. Hinata, one of his friends, the first he's seen so far, had changed so much. Gone were the loose jacket and the shy face. Instead a form fitting tank top over a mesh shirt showing her womanly curves. Her face looked more aware and upright with confidence. The fact she didn't faint was huge until Naruto realized she couldn't have recognized him with the mask and hood. It didn't feel right to wear a disguise in front of Hinata.

"Hello Hinata, no Tsunade went out. She'll be back... In a few hours!" Konohamaru guessed hastily.

"Oh typical, I suppose they could wait." Hinata laid the papers on the desk with a grace Naruto couldn't ignore. It seemed Hinata was floating on clouds. "I'd better be going, there is a bit of chaos in the research department. Nice to meet you, bye." With a smile she left.

"I suppose we could take a tour? Show you the ways around Konoha." Yamato suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Naruto in my dreams BELIEVE IT!

808080808

The tour went well Naruto had seen everything from the ANBU corps to the Hospital. The ANBU especially seemed wary of him, gave him cautious looks and that was expected considering the disguise. The intelligence department were friendlier but didn't know what to do with him. The Hospital was so busy not one of the nurses introduced themselves. Seeing Sakura was out of the question despite Naruto's insistence. It was uniquely scary to look around the Academy, the children became tinier since, Naruto felt like a giant. He couldn't resist joining them in a kunai targeting practice. It was one of the greatest sights, seeing everyone smiling and so inviting. However, since the office he hadn't seen Hinata anywhere, not even the research department. She was all he could think of since he saw her. Now he has seen everything and everywhere Yamato, Sai, and Konohamaru had left to rest for the night. Naruto decided to wander around Konoha alone. Somewhere along the alleys Kakashi joined him.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked, casually walking.

"It's great, like nothing's been changed." Naruto answered.

"Ah now it's like that but hn before, right after Pain and… yeah, everyone was lost. There were squabbles and fights around over the smallest things. It wasn't until someone reminded them what we, you, fought for to protect the village. Also that after everything you've done, the least they could do is to make the village worthy for the time you'd come back and be Hokage. So then they have, for you," Kakashi smiled.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hm I don't think I will tell you now, you'll find out hm… eventually. Soon, it'll be time to announce you as Hokage." The sunrise light reached the mountain faces, the alleys begun to fill up with early risers. "Come on, up to the office. Everyone is assembling there." As they reached the office thousands of people were outside and watching the office. The elders and other leaders were grouped together at the roof. Tsunade met them and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Oh also, there's something we've neglected to tell you."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, excited and in awe of the masses of people waiting for him.

"Everyone welcome the 6th Hokage!"

"As you become Hokage you'd need continue with the disguise until… you have chosen from the best kunoichis of Konoha to be your wife and she accepts." Tsunade grinned and as Naruto's jaw dropped she added, "A condition from the feudal lord. He has a theory, a wife is meant to keep you grounded. You cannot run away from duty." Kakashi clasped his hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Behind the mask Naruto turned blue and all he could see in the quiet mass of people were the women. Naruto didn't have the sense to realize the crowds weren't happy or cheering, they were speechless and shocked.

"Now single kunoichis! Please come up to the roof single file to greet your Hokage!" The elder woman commanded. Naruto couldn't breathe; to assuage him Kakashi patted his back and whispered in his ear.

"Keep calm, it'll be over and we'll discuss after." Luckily the kunoichis couldn't see the panic behind the mask as they went by. They smiled, grinned, bowed, gave a wink, and/or fluttered their eyelids prior to saying their names. It became obvious many did not care they didn't know who he is, but that he is the Hokage. Women of various shapes and sizes came and went, also signing their names on a list of available women. Ino and Tenten came by and bowed courteously but without any flirty actions which Naruto was grateful for. It seems the two were single but had someone in mind. It wasn't until toward the ending when the women were almost all accounted for that Hinata showed up. She wasn't happy; Naruto was puzzled as to why. Hinata kept her eyes away from where he is, her face covered with her hair, and purposely stumbling to appear ungraceful and left quickly. She almost got away but an elder reminded her she had to sign the list. Hinata did so hesitantly, the brush quivered as she wrote. When she was done she nearly ran out.

"What an unappreciative girl, tsk to be disrespectful to the Hokage! No wonder, no wonder…" The elder woman mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean no wonder?" Naruto directed at the elder woman.

"Oh! My apologies Hokage! Ahem, that woman, Hyuga Hinata, well there has been discord in the family. She is the heir to be the head of the family and quite a few people disagree." The elder woman explained. Naruto looked at Tsunade for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, the family didn't tell me the details." It was a while before every woman was accounted and numbered 238 women in total. Shikamaru came up groaning and yawning.

"So Hokage, ready to choose your ball and chain?" Shikamaru yawned. The elders gasped in horror and Naruto sniggered. Shikamaru is the same old Shikamaru inside while outside taller and bigger same as his dad.

"Troublesome ain't it?" Naruto retorted. Shikamaru looked mildly surprised at the use of his words.

"Very… let's get this over with." Shikamaru arranged the list in the Hokage office. "To start with, who did you like the most during the line up?"

"Hyuga Hinata, I'm curious about her." Naruto couldn't deny it, out of all the women in Konoha Hinata was confusing and Naruto wanted to know why. Shikamaru looked up from the list and blinked.

"Sorry who again?"

"Hyuga Hinata," Naruto repeated.

"Ah, you sure?"

"Yes the blue haired girl and the light purple eyes," Naruto described.

"Oh okay, not a good choice but okay." Shikamaru looked uncomfortable circling Hinata's name.

"Why is that?"

"She's… still in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter, he's been gone for years." Shikamaru sighed disappointingly. "Anyone else? Any types, age, height, eye color, hair color, whatever you pick. _This is so troublesome._" Naruto could see Shikamaru's frustration on this, especially on Hinata. It didn't settle with him for some reason.

"Tell you what, take a rest, I'll take care of this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto's clones surrounded the list and marked and crossed names on it. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Just circle the women you want and we'll gather them for you for one-on-one dates and such." Shikamaru left without looking back muttering about going outside to watch clouds when he had the chance. Naruto released his clones and looked outside. There were crowds of the single kunoichis right in line of sight. They immediately screamed and hollered hello to him like fangirls. Naruto smiled and waved politely while inwardly groaning at the shallow display. An idea popped into his head, using a Kage Bunshin and a transformation Jutsu to make middle aged female clone. A perfect trick to sneak into the crowds and find out the kunoichis' intentions and especially perhaps hear more about Hinata.

"Hey ladies! What're you all standing around here for?" Naruto asked in his female disguise.

"As if you don't know," a kunoichi scoffed and the rest turned their back on him.

"Huh, no I actually don't." Naruto insisted and when that didn't work he added, "I was busy giving my husband and son a list of chores to do."

"Oh! Well then, we're just waiting for the new Hokage. Have you seen him?" The kunoichis changed drastically into the giggling girls. It reminded Naruto of what Sakura and Ino did when they giggled for Sasuke.

"No, I haven't! What did he look like?" Naruto faked the enthusiasm to match the kunoichis.

"Oh my God! You must see him!" One kunoichi gasped.

"So gorgeous! With the blue eyes!" Another gushed.

"He's so tall! Such broad shoulders! Made me look so tiny!"

"Don't forget the arms! Oh I would let him hold me tight anytime!" She nearly swooned.

"Did you see those lips too? So full, I'd bet he's a great kisser!" The kunoichis gushed, swooned, shrieked, and gasped at tiny details they managed to notice. In a while as the good details ran out they turned into complaining about the mask and fantasizing what's truly behind it. Naruto nearly left having heard enough until he heard Hinata's name being spoken.

"Yes! I was surprised when I saw her walk up. I mean I know she's required to go up but couldn't she have ran away?" The old woman croaked to another woman nearby. Naruto came closer to hear more.

"I thought she was holding out for the hero, you remember? The Uzumaki boy, disappeared years ago. She was so infatuated and still is after all these years! It is both inspiring and repulsive!" The other woman cackled. Naruto nearly collapsed in shock. It was enough. The Bunshin disappeared in a poof, leaving the girls and older women puzzled.

In the Hokage office Naruto paced back and forth thinking of the situation of finding a wife and of Hinata's love for him. He wished to know more and the one-on-one date would do. However Hinata showed resistance, she didn't want to become what was, to her, a stranger's wife. Likely she would find ways to make herself appear unsuitable. It would be difficult without revealing himself and selecting only her as the candidate would make it worse. At that moment Shikamaru entered looking just as tired as before.

"Hokage, have you chosen?" Naruto looked at the list, so far he's scribbled a few shapes randomly and the only name he had circled was Hinata. A plan hit him then, quickly Naruto circled the names he knew and a few random names. Feeling confident his intent is clouded by his choices, he passed the list to Shikamaru.

"5 Women huh? _At least it's not 10_," Shikamaru sighed in relief and laid out his plan. "We'll be doing the one-on-one for an hour during your breaks tomorrow, by the next day eliminate 2 women and additional hours added. I suspect by the 4th day you'll have your wife." Naruto nodded in affirmation and looked at the paper next to his hand, the Chunnin Exams.

"Good, I'd suppose that's settled. Now tell me of the Chunnin Exams, it's soon. Is the Kazekage coming?" Naruto asked, excited about Garra and possibly the chance to show that he made it as Hokage. He smiled at the thought, the wife situation aside, he's Hokage now but, he frowned, no one knows but a few people. At least it'd be only for awhile.

"Yes they are coming, they wish to continue the alliance with the next Hokage. The Kazekage hopes to have a meeting during the exams to discuss that." Shikamaru confirmed. "Is that all?"

"Yes… you're dismissed," Naruto said in his most authorative tone. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the change of voice but nonetheless bowed and left Naruto alone in the office. Naruto sighed, finally being able to relax, he leaned back in his chair glancing at the outside window. 'Wow, it's only noon and I'm already feeling tired, hmm take a nap or don't take a nap,' he mused. Deciding quickly Naruto closed his eyes contently. His mind travelling around Konoha, the Hyuga family compound where he'd imagine she'd be. She would be cooking her lunch, with her face gentle as always but slightly concentrated on the task. Naruto could almost smell the…

BANG!

"Boss!" The office door burst open and Konohamaru ran in with his scarf flying frantically behind him. "Er… Boss?" Konohamaru questioned to apparently no one, Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Scratching his head Konohamaru called again and almost fell apart when Naruto appeared inches from him with a scary face like Yamato's.

"What… do you want… Konohamaru?" Naruto drew out every syllable of Konohamaru's name, effectively causing shivers up Konohamaru's spine.

"Hiashi called for you. There's an outburst at the Hyuga compound, a fight is going to start anytime!"

0808080

Good so far? Find any errors in grammar, spellings, anything that 'does not make sense' REVIEW so I can learn

Challenge: 20 reviews to me before the day is over… and win another chapter!

Let's GOooOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Oop sorry about the recent mishap, I'm still new to the uploading process. Forgive me?

I-I-I-I

"I can't be the Hokage's wife, please father!" They were the words Naruto heard as he entered the compound. They felt like stones hitting the bottom of his stomach. As Hinata had her back to him, he knew those words weren't meant for him to hear. Hiashi bowed his head towards the Hokage's presence in acknowledgement. Hinata followed her father's eyes and gasped, her face turning red and immediately her eyes went down to her feet. It was much like the younger Hinata Naruto remembered. All was quiet until thankfully Konohamaru decided to interrupt the tension in the room.

"Hiashi, what did you need from the Hokage?" For a moment Hiashi glanced at the other family members in the room, seemingly coming to a decision from it. Naruto noticed the glance and in turn noticed Neji. Stiff posture and stone faced, Neji is looking just as serious as before yet his eyes had a hint of sadness in them. Neji didn't return Hiashi's look, instead his eyes locked on Hinata.

"Ahem, apparently the issue had been resolved." Hiashi spoke firmly as if his decision had been reached and there was no going back. Hinata turned back quickly, holding her breath. "Hokage, the Hyuga family thanks you for your letter requesting courtship of lady Hinata to a potential marriage. Hinata accepts," Hinata opened her mouth to object but was cut off with Hiashi's raised hand. Hiashi continued then with his eyes now directed at Hinata. "Because she knows an opportunity must be given before judgment." Hiashi finished with a bow and left the room, the other family members took cue and left as well. Neji remained behind and stood next to Hinata with concerned eyes, as hers never left the space her father was. Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I'm fine Neji," she turned around to face Neji with a strained smile. Hinata turned again to face Naruto and Konohamaru; she bowed politely before addressing Naruto. "Thank you for coming Hokage, I will be seeing you tomorrow as instructed in the letter. I believe I have some shopping errands, excuse me." As she moved to leave Konohamaru nudged Naruto out of his numbness.

"Oh! Wait a minute!" Naruto blurted out. Immediately Neji glared at him and in a split second reverted back into his stone face, if Naruto wasn't paying attention he would have missed it. Hinata paused at the door a meek 'yes?' could barely be heard. Nonetheless Naruto went ahead and asked, "Could I maybe accompany you?"

I-I-I-I

"So uhm where do you come from?" Hinata awkwardly asked as she browsed the vegetables. Naruto grunted as he reshuffled the pile of packages in his arms before becoming comfortable enough to answer.

"Right here, ungh, born and raised in Konoha." Hinata looked at him with a puzzled face and narrowed her eyes slightly. She observed him struggle with the boxes; the visible things were the mouth, chin, and forearms since he rolled the sleeves up. It wasn't much to recognize him though the eyes were much like those she had often dreamed of. A painful clench twanged her heart as she thought of it. The twang haven't dissipated or lessened over the years, only Hinata made it a habit to stop looking for the reminders in order to live her life.

"Funny, I don't recognize you at all. How old are you anyway?" Hinata asked as she added melons atop of the tower.

"Whoa, I gotcha, I gotcha! Whew!" Naruto caught the melons as it fell off balance, and them in one of the bags near the bottom. Hinata smiled apologetically and was slightly impressed at the reflex. "The same age as you, we went through the academy around the same time. Hmm, you always carry this much food around when you do errands? You eat them all?" Hinata couldn't resist giggling at the grunting voice as Naruto struggled with the towering pile of food.

"Actually no, it's for everyone in the clan. It would take me a couple of trips for the afternoon. This would be faster, is it too heavy? Maybe we should go back and I'll do the rest tomorrow." Hinata suggested, genuinely concerned since she saw the knees ready to buckle. Naruto shook his head and hefted again before walking outside the store. Hinata sighed, her efforts to dispel his liking to her didn't work and she didn't have the heart to refuse him outright. "Actually, Hokage," Hinata called after him. "There's just one more and we can go." Naruto couldn't object but his eyes widened when Hinata gestured and pointed for several 50-pound sacks of rice.

It took awhile to bring the groceries back to the compound, by then Hinata softened her resistance to the Hokage. It was hard for someone as sweet natured as Hinata to give a hard time to someone who is trying hard to impress her. As of now the Hokage is leaning against the doorway trying not to appear exhausted, it is one of the most comical sights.

"Thank you for helping, Hokage… I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Uh wait," Naruto blurted impatiently. The question hanging over his head, "What you said before, about not-"

"It's not that I hate you Hokage, it's…" Hinata interrupted hastily and trailed off when she couldn't find the right words. She huffed in frustration and her cheeks reddened accordingly. "Well, I could show you… Do you like Ichiraku's?"

"Do I? Let's go!" Energy revived Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and sprinted away. By the time they've arrived to Ichiraku's Hinata's hair became frazzled and clothes crumpled. She jerked her hand away and made herself more presentable. In truth she became unnerved by how warm the Hokage's hand felt regardless of the dragging. Naruto in his excitement didn't notice and was ready to barge in when someone skidded in front of him bringing a cloud of dust.

"Goal! First Place!" The guy strikes a #1 pose with a glint gleaming on his wide grin. A moment passed until a tiny girl arrived with a #2 pose.

"Second Place!" She shrieked with identical gleam on her teeth. Naruto's jaw cracked open.

"Bushy brow!" Naruto exclaimed before he could stop himself. Rock Lee, the awkward looking kid with a bowl-cut hair is no more, in his place a handsome tall _longer_-haired man. The said man blinked at Naruto three times, the little girl hid behind his leg shyly.

"Do I know you?" Lee asked curiously, squinting his eyes. Naruto gulped realizing he gave himself away with it.

"He's the 6th Hokage, the Rokudaime," Hinata unknowingly saved Naruto. "Leia, is your mom coming soon?"

"No, she's very, very busy!" The little girl Leia squeaked.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. Somewhere…" Lee mumbled, intensely staring at Naruto's masked face. "Hm… somewhere…" Looking for a distraction Naruto went straight in the shop shouting.

"A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!"

"Coming up Naruto!" Teuchi screamed automatically until he fully rotated to see him. "Uh- Oh, you're not Naruto!" Teuchi dejected depressingly.

"Of course he isn't," Ino voiced on the side of the bar. "He'll never come back," she added while sipping sake.

"Now Ino, sure he will!" Choji boomed in response, Ino humphed back. Naruto was shocked to see, minus Sakura, all of his old friends the Konoha 11 in the shop. Ayame served the tsukemen version of the order Naruto wanted.

"Sincere apologies Hokage, we're a tsukemen shop and we would only serve ramen when Uzumaki Naruto returns. That is this shop's final word," Ayame beamed regardless of Naruto gaping. Behind her was Teuchi pointing at a framed picture of Naruto sitting on the bar joyfully eating ramen. 'Man… No way was I that tiny!' Naruto thought of his younger self as someone he could crush with a hand. A voice from his right shook him out of his musings.

"Since there is a new Hokage, Naruto missed his chance therefore it is unlikely he would come back soon." Shino reasoned enclosed in his coat and eyeglasses as usual, then again Naruto swore he could see a mustache peeping or is it actually a caterpillar?

"Aha years and years more! Or wait... when do you think you'll retire?" Kiba addressed Naruto and continued before Naruto had time. "Decades! Just decades more and doing what? Training! All the way until someone gets him! He wouldn't come back on his own! Technically a missin-nin like-" Shino nudged his elbows between Kiba's ribs enough to make Kiba yelp and lose his train of thought. Naruto felt hurt one of his oldest friends felt that way. He looked at his tsukemen bowls, nearly losing his appetite, nearly.

"Ah you're giving up so easily?" Naruto teased while mixing the sauce in with the noodles and toppings. Ayame shrieked in outrage and her frustration twitched knowing she couldn't object to the Hokage. Naruto thanked and slurped merrily, Ichiraku's is always better than instant ramen.

"What do you mean?" Ino hiccupped and Naruto realized everyone is either puzzled or looking at him.

"Uh, what I mean is you never know," Naruto mumbled and everyone sighed, disappointedly looking away. "You should go back to making ramen today." Naruto added and remembered Hinata sitting next to him having just received her order. What was she trying to show him? Ichiraku's the reason she couldn't marry him? What? Was the old woman wrong when she gossiped about Hinata holding out for him? "Hm, Hinata?" She looked back kindly.

"Yes? Hokage?" Oh. Oh! He isn't Naruto, he's the _Hokage_. Oh. Naruto realized but was still unsure.

"So uhm, what is it you wanted to show me here?" Naruto said quietly just enough for Hinata to hear. Her smile faltered slightly, she whispered 'after'. So Naruto waited, not chatting much but listening to his friends' discussions absentmindedly until Hinata was done with her tsukemen and said her good nights'. Naruto followed her as she walked out, noting it was night already and stars are beginning to come out. They walked toward the Hyuga compound, around halfway Hinata stopped in the middle of a bridge. She looked serene, calm without any worries. Naruto knew better, Hinata is struggling. He decided to wait until she spoke first. Fireflies began twinkling around, lighting up the stream beneath the bridge.

"I showed you Ichiraku's because of Naruto," Hinata said, faintly sighing the name. Naruto smiled at the way she said it, he could get used to waking up to that.

"I've heard about him, yeah really," Naruto insisted to Hinata's questioning eyes. Leaning nonchalantly on the bridge banister, knowing full well what other villagers said about him. "Isn't he that annoying kid? Screwing up ever-"

"He's not a screw up." Hinata said forcefully, shocking Naruto to take a step back. "He's a hero." She added softly, looking over the banister to the stream.

"Okay…" Naruto retraced apprehensively. "Perhaps I heard wrong. Then the reason you can't marry me is this hero, Naruto?"

"Yes, I love him," Hinata confirmed. "I have loved him since we were kids." Naruto sighed in relief, overjoyed and Hinata took it as a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry Hokage but I will not give up on him. Never." Naruto couldn't miss the firmness of her declaration his heart soared. Hinata Hyuga loves him, still. Smiling like crazy Naruto resolved to make a plan. The knuckleheaded ninja chose Hinata, in day one he already chose. Now what to do for the next few days? The plan laid itself out, unquestionable, she would accept.

"Hm, I don't mind," Naruto grinned.

"What? You, you don't?" Hinata became confused yet simulated by the dazzling grin.

"No, I don't. Heh, I love it!" Naruto clapped his hands together. "Hinata, I would like for you to be with me tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that." He laughed at Hinata's puzzled face. "Trust me!" Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek and sprinted off jumping the roofs. Hinata for a time stood still with her hand on her cheek where the Hokage kissed her. A blush formed as she thought of the twinkle in the Hokage's eyes and the way he jumped the roofs. It's all so familiar, the blue eyes, the way he smiled, and how he only would eat ramen not tsukemen. It added up to one name but it couldn't be no matter how much she wished it were so. On the other hand the Hokage is sweet, her cheeks burned as she thought of the kiss again. She wandered back to the Hyuga compound.

"I take it the night went well," Hiashi spoke from the shadows startling Hinata.

"It went fine, father," Hinata responded.

"Good, your outburst did not disgust him. You are lucky Hinata. Are you invited to meet with him tomorrow?" Hiashi inquired hastily, anxious to hear more.

"Yes and the days after as well."

"Excellent my daughter," Hiashi spoke almost affectionately. "Upon your acceptance of the Hokage's proposal there is no doubt the council will not object to your becoming head of the clan. Do not refuse this opportunity with the Hokage or your plans and future with the Hyuga will diminish greatly. Make me proud, good night Hinata." He departed without listening to Hinata's good night.

I-I-I-I

Naruto arrived in his office, promptly writing notes before he could forget them. His scribbling froze midsentence, at once assumed his fighting stance in time to deflect a wave of shurikens and kunais.

"Enjoyed your night Naruto?"

I-I-I-I

Please review! And I'll upload faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! Here we go!

I-I-I-I

"Yea I did actually," Naruto brushed his clothes, casually cleaning away imaginative dirt.

"You're too laid-back, an enemy could just as easily pass the ANBU if they knew the place."

"Hey, I defended myself fine. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. What're you doing here? Thought you'd gone somewhere renewing your title as a Legendary Sucker." Naruto sniggered at Tsunade's insulted expression.

"Oh now Naruto, you've been announced this morning. Do you know exactly what you're supposed to do from now on?" Now that had Naruto stumped lately it's been just Hinata, little of the Chunnin exams, but mostly Hinata Naruto grinned at the floating image of her. "Naruto!" He snapped back, his grin turn apologetic. "Obviously not, well for now Shizune will be your assistant keeping you up to date in your duties. But it won't be forever! I have another assistant in mind to stand by and learn from Shizune. A fitting kunoichi."

"Yeah… yeah okay," Naruto nodded each time Tsunade listed this and that. He wrote notes until realizing he needed a scroll or at least somebody else to write. His scribbling made no sense even to himself, he groaned giving up writing and just listened to Tsunade.

"I will be training you personally Naruto, with the Jutsu scrolls, the forbidden scrolls, the telescope technique would be especially helpful, the bingo book to be sure, the shinobi and kunoichis in action, retirement but able, injured, then mission typing and assignments… Heh Naruto don't look so scared, it'll take a few months maybe less with the shadow clone jutsu you're so fond of." Tsunade chuckled, "Have fun while you can Naruto." She smiled and left in the shadows. Naruto huffed mainly annoyed than anything; he lost his ideas for Hinata. He didn't have time to write them all, damn. Rubbing his face, fatigue getting to him. Time to go sleep; he smiled, in… where is it? Opening a window, Naruto called.

"Uh ANBU guys?" One appeared immediately upside down connected to the roof.

"Yes sir Hokage!"

"Where's the bedroom?" The shocked ANBU lost control and fell, bonking his head. "Huh, guess I'd have to look on my own."

I-I-I-I

"Hokage! Ho-ka-gee!" Someone knocked ceaselessly. Naruto mumbled under covers, reaching a pillow to cover his eyes and ears. The knocking turned into banging. "Hokage! You don't want to be a bad Hokage do you? Hokage!" The door wrenched open, revealing a disheveled boxer wearing half naked Naruto, complete with his comical nightcap and lopsided mask. Shizune gaped; a ferocious blush rivaling Hinata's filled her face. "Huh- Hum – Chest. Huh-" Shizune couldn't rip her eyes away, thankfully Naruto realized and blushed as well before slamming the door shut and locking it firmly.

"Yes? What is it that you want? I'm awake, awake!" Naruto scrambled to dress, remembering he had a… well half a plan to woo Hinata so he'd have to pick the best clothes he has. Naruto found a long black coat with orange flames, there's a note pinned at the top of the Rokudaime kanji. It simply said 'Good luck from Tsunade'. Even so Naruto was ecstatic, it wasn't the same coat he used to fight Pain no it had red flames, but orange is more of his color he grinned. Fully outfitted Naruto winced, without the mask and orange hood he looked damn good but with it… ugh. Only for a few more days he told himself, just a few more then BAM! Everyone will know he made it, especially Hinata. Naruto understood now since he finally achieved his goal of becoming Hokage, he'd try his best to become a great Hokage everyone would love and respect. Then also…

"Hokage! Come on now, you're already dressed by now!" Shizune shouted after regaining her composure.

I-I-I-I

"Here is the agenda for today," Shizune dropped a stack of papers in front of Naruto. "The village is considering a celebration honoring you, they are planning on it to be on the date you announce your wife. Speaking of, your first candidate wife of the day is-"

"There's only one candidate," Naruto interjected. "I just remembered, the other kunoichis'… I know them but t I chose them randomly just by their names and familiarity! There's only one I'm sincerely interested in and I want to spend the day with her alone."

"Well isn't that sweet, so you'd like to take back your invitation to these girls. To tell them you're sorry but you chose them randomly without thought, as a fill in just in case the one you're thinking of maybe but now actually you're certain so the kunoichis are now worthless?" Shizune looked at him expectantly.

"Uhm… it's the truth?" Naruto said apologetically but honestly, Shizune supposed it was better than blatant disrespect.

"Humph, as it is they refused you."

"What?"

"They refused you, Ino Yamanaka is dating Choji Akimichi, Tenten have been asked out by her long time crush Neji Hyuga, Ayame is recently engaged also to her crush Kakashi Hatake, and Hana Inuzuka prefers a mate with a fondness for beasts so she refuses. They've sent their condolences. Hm only one had accepted although it's in her father's seal, Hinata Hyuga."

"Perfect!" Naruto screamed doing a fist pump and spinning the chair around. "When can I go see her?"

"When you finish voiding, approving, arranging, observing, and evaluating, hm many things to do today. Here's the list," she handed him the clipboard. "We'll get started with the files, it'll take hours."

"Hours! No, no, no, no that won't do." Naruto did a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu quickly. "You'll do the arranging, you observing… evaluating…" Naruto assigned each of his clones and gave them clipboards with the forms.

"Ready!" The clones saluted ludicrously, Shizune who isn't used to utilizing clones objected feebly. Usually she would spend most of the day struggling with Tsunade, trying for over an hour to get her to either void or approve a single paper. At the moment, papers are flying everywhere and the stacks are disappearing amongst the chaos.

"Hey," a Naruto popped up, Shizune assume it's the original. "So I'm making the approved and the disapproved, the void ones, and I'm also making a 'I don't know where the heck this goes' pile." Naruto chuckled nervously, pointing to the biggest stack.

I-I-I-I

"Great, we're done! You got everything Hokage?" Shizune asked happily, her workday cut into half by Naruto's clones. Naruto released his clones and the information flooded in.

"Yep! Got it, we done today?" Naruto pleaded hopefully. Shizune looked over everything once more.

"Yes! Amazingly yes! You're your own assistant Hokage!" Shizune was astounded, starting to see why Tsunade decided on relinquishing her title as Hokage to the new Hokage. It's a bit saddening to see it happen, Shizune had seen Naruto striving for it and somebody else got the title. On the other hand, Tsunade knows what she's doing. Feeling reassured Shizune started to ask the Hokage for the rest of the day off but she couldn't find him. She spotted him in the distance jumping over rooftops towards the Hyuga compound. 'Well, that answers my question,' Shizune chuckled.

I-I-I-I

In the moments of Naruto running toward the Hyuga compound Hinata was cooking in preparation for dinner. She was done with cooking the ingredients for Sukiyaki and was starting to mix them when hands circling her waist startled her to drop the soy sauce. Luckily the Hokage caught it.

"Hokage! Th-that, that was inappropriate!" Hinata gasped and moved out of reach as fast as she could. The Hokage couldn't stop himself from laughing from the horrified expression. "It isn't funny!" Hinata insisted and Naruto calmed down to laughing lightly.

"You should've seen your face," Naruto explained now sniggering behind his hand. Hinata wasn't amused, so Naruto tried to coax her. "Aw come on, can't I hug you?"

"No," Hinata said firmly, taking back the soy sauce and returned to her stew before it started to burn without the liquid.

"Why not?" Naruto pouted, leaning on his elbow on the counter next to Hinata.

"You're the Hokage," Hinata said simply as if it explained everything.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped exaggeratedly, "I'm Hokage, that means… I can't hug you? Ever?" Hinata shook her head. "Never ever?" Naruto repeated, Hinata glanced towards him and couldn't help giggling at the Hokage's over-pouting teary face.

"No, because it wouldn't be proper," Hinata held strong and tried her best to hide her smile however unsuccessfully. It fueled Naruto, loving every giggle and wanting more. 'Patient Naruto,' he thought to himself, 'Soon'.

"Hm what should be proper then?" Naruto mimicked a stiff noble with his nose high up. "Evening Hyuga what is this exquisite concoction you are producing?" Hinata snorted before she could stop it, she squeaked knowing she's been caught. "What! The horror!"

"Oh stop," Hinata swatted him without thinking. She held in her breath when she realized, she hit the Hokage, she didn't think. He behaved exactly like Kiba did when he teased her. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She stirred the stew faster until his hand took hold of hers. She was amazed to feel her heart flip at the touch.

"Relax, you don't need to be proper around me," Naruto said looking into her eyes, an idea popped into his head then. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. When nobody's around but us, why don't we just be ourselves? Who cares about what's proper? It's just us. In return, I won't tell anybody that you punched me."

"Ah! I didn't punch you, it was a…"

"Spank? Ooh you naughty girl!" Hinata lost it she burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh. Oh my," Hinata inhaled a mouthful of air as she controlled her breathing. "How, how did you do it? I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard."

"So is it a deal?" Naruto grinned undauntedly. Hinata felt warm and safe close to him. She thought only one person could ever make her feel this way, turned out she was wrong. Hinata brought her hand up for a handshake and Naruto frowned, shaking his head. She looked down, thinking the Hokage was testing her and she failed. Before her hand fell Naruto caught it and pulled it, taking her in a full hug. It happened before she could blink and it was a while before she recovered and returned the hug. 'Wow,' she thought contently, 'He's a cozy hugger.' Naruto sighed, feeling warmth flooding through him. He never wanted to let go.

"Hinata? Are you almost done with dinner?" Hinata wrenched away, instantly regretting it, just in time as Hanabi came in. Hanabi saw Hinata blushing ferociously all over her face, ears, and neck. It wasn't unusual but with the Hokage leaning on the counter trying to look innocent Hanabi knew something was up.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, Hanabi why would you think that?"

'They're guilty', Hanabi smiled evilly.

"Oh no reason… You're flushed dear sister, both of your clothes are crumpled, and everyone knows the Hokage got the hots for you," Hanabi listed bluntly. Hinata was mortified while Naruto snorted, trying not to laugh again.

"We were just hugging."

"Sure, I don't doubt it sister," Hanabi said sarcastically. "I'm here for the E.T.A. of the food."

"30 minutes at least," Hinata estimated turning back to the pot.

"Great, now you guys can go back into… eachother," Hanabi giggled before leaving. Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother, Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh you're insufferable," Hinata blushed trying to focus on the stew. She added the sugar and sweet cooking sake. "If you'd like to be of help… chop the onions, mushrooms, and leaves." Naruto kept the smile in place and went to work. She stirred and added ingredients while he chopped, they worked in comfortable silence. Hinata couldn't believe how easy it was to like the Hokage. She couldn't deny how handsome the Hokage is, especially after experiencing first hand how broad his shoulders are. It was an odd sort of peacefulness; it was until Naruto looked out the window.

"Gah! Bushy brow!" In that slight second Naruto could read Lee's lips mouthing noiselessly 'I know who you are'.

I-I-I-I

**Really? Rock Lee knows? We'll see next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot for the reviews! I especially enjoyed the detailed reviews, they gave me a lot to think about for later chapters :)

But... hey many people have been reading this fic but only .01% reviewed :( Say anything please! I'd like to know your opinions and critique of the fic

I-I-I-I

"Ugh you're insufferable," Hinata blushed trying to focus on the stew. She added the sugar and sweet cooking sake. "If you'd like to be of help… chop the onions, mushrooms, and leaves." Naruto kept the smile in place and went to work. She stirred and added ingredients while he chopped, they worked in comfortable silence. Hinata couldn't believe how easy it was to like the Hokage. She couldn't deny how handsome the Hokage is, especially after experiencing first hand how broad his shoulders are. It was an odd sort of peacefulness; it was until Naruto looked out the window.

"Gah! Bushy brow!" In that slight second Naruto could read Lee's lips mouthing noiselessly 'I know who you are'.

Naruto launched the chopping knife he was using. Lee ducked out of sight, 'good it buys me some time.'

"What? What did you say?" Hinata didn't expect the outburst and as a result missed it entirely. She noticed the knife was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, I was startled and I threw the knife over there," Naruto said the half-truth. There was really no need for her to know Rock Lee's outside and possibly telling everyone about his identity. How the heck could he know it? Lee didn't see anything slip from the disguise, then how?

"You shouldn't be startled about anything at all Hokage," Hinata chuckled teasingly.

"Yeah, it's actually a bad habit of mine. I'mma gonna go get it, be real quick." Naruto kissed her on the cheek again and grinned like an idiot when he saw the blush appear near immediately. He sprinted outside the kitchen, crouching on the spot where he saw Rock Lee.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto whispered as loud as he could without Hinata overhearing. He searched around the bushes for the green beast. "Come on bushy brows! Where are you? You can't tell anybody about-" Naruto yelped as Rock Lee popped up not one inch from his face, dangerously close.

"Why not," Lee blinked.

"Because of the feudal lords, I have to find a wife to 'keep me grounded'," Naruto air quoted. "She cannot know who I am until the moment she accepts."

"Ooh!"

"Uh- yes exactly, so you cannot tell!"

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Hinata's voice called out, Naruto looked up to the kitchen window and saw Hinata about to lean outside to see. Straight away Naruto pushed Lee back into the bushes.

"_Meet me at the hokage office in exactly an hour!_" Naruto whispered quickly to Lee before standing up. "Just me! Found the knife!" Naruto met Hinata at the window; with the windowsill only waist high Naruto could reach in and toss the knife into the sink.

"So you're done cooking? Smells good!"

"Hinata, is the food ready now?" Hanabi asked again. "The servants are anxious, they don't want to upset father by taking too long... Why are you outside? Is my sister too virtuous?"

"Hanabi!"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata sighed as Hanabi left for the servants. She adored her sister but she can be, as Shikamaru simply called it, troublesome. To Naruto it was hilarious seeing Hanabi rile up Hinata, the way only siblings can do. Wearing a slight blush Hinata smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, she just loves to push my buttons."

"Yeah I can see that," he smiled back, the gears running in his head but Hinata cut him to the chase.

"Everyone knows what my buttons are. It's no secret but sometimes I wonder if they have the Byakugan to read me so well." She giggled in the confession, it's surprisingly easy to tell. It felt like a sudden wave of warm courage overtook her fears and it came from the Hokage's influence. Naruto grinned musing at the thought of learning Hinata's buttons, riling her in more ways than one. Time seemed to pass too quickly.

"I guess... I should go. Don't want to... intrude on your family's dinner," Naruto said haltingly with uncertainty. The servants came in on cue and hesitated when they saw him leaning on the window ledge, they immediately squeaked, blushed, and bustled for the stew. The younger girl nearly dropped the plates from glancing at them too much. Hinata went to her to help with the load lest she drop them.

Seeing as his presence disrupted their jobs and Hinata didn't invite him to stay any longer, he made to leave.

Hinata felt the warmth fading and looked back at the window to see him walking away. Realizing what she'd done Hinata set back the china on the counter and dashed to the windowsill.

"Hokage, wait! Come back please…"

Hinata couldn't explain the feeling as the Hokage walked back towards her. When he left without essentially letting her know she felt like he would never come back and it's terrifying. Her heartbeat increased dramatically with tightening pain throbbing across her chest. It felt like longing desperation for touch.

Hinata's eyes focused on the Hokage's sapphire eyes, full of intensity, the same desperation. She felt herself becoming light-headed, a sure sign she's about to faint. Hinata looked away from his eyes, focusing on his hands instead. It saved her from fainting though it increased her longing for touch. As if it had a mind of its own her hand rose from the windowsill and reached for his, he met her halfway.

When their hands met it was nothing electrifying but a relief, all the anxiety melted away. Hinata became aware of the size of his hand against hers. Their palms laid flat against eachother with his fingers easily covered her petite ones. Hinata looked up to see the Hokage studying their hands in awe. She was amazed at the genuine interest he showed.

"Yeah?" He whispered gently reminding her why she called him back. Wanting to resume their eye contact she moved her other hand towards his face; slowly settling it on the Hokage's mask covered cheek. He looked almost afraid as she did and at the same time fully prepared for what could happen. She could be attempting to pull off the mask but in actuality Hinata was considering where else she could kiss since the cheeks were covered. She certainly couldn't return the kisses on the cheek the Hokage gave her on the same place. She leaned closer and kissed him on the side of his chin.

"Can you come back later tonight? We could take a walk?" Hinata initiated shyly, the chaste kiss still left her blushing wildly. She could hear the Hokage chuckling, the graze of his lips on her ear tickled. He kissed her below the ear.

"Of course I can," the Hokage murmured. He moved away slowly, holding their hands connected until they were too far apart to keep it. Even then she watched him walk away until she lost sight of him.

"Whoa, what happened?" Hinata turned to see Hanabi wide-eyed at her. The two servants had collapsed on the floor and were fanning themselves with their hands.

"Woo, that Hokage!"

"He sure is a powerful one," They giggled as if they were teenage girls.

"Ahem," Hinata cleared her throat to both get their attention and to prevent herself from sounding like them. "Dinner's ready."

I-I-I-I

Naruto was not as composed, he went skipping on the way to his office. Heads turned, followed, and immediately whispered rumors and Naruto couldn't care less. He was too far in to care. In fact he was still trembling from it! Just wow, he couldn't believe it, he actually wanted her more. Just the hand touching sent shivers through his entire being! Ero-sennin was missing out.

Naruto laughed when he arrived in his office, paperwork overfilled his desk and it didn't even damper his mood!

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be so happy to see this Naruto." He spun to the direction of the familiar voice and was elated to see his old friend, finally!

"Ah! Sakura!" He picked her up and whirled them around despite her protests.

"Stop, stop! God! You're a giant!" Sakura gasped as she was put down, she had to lean back in order to see his face.

"Oh yea! Say you're about the same as Hinata, tiny!"

"I'm tinyier!" A little girl squeaked running to seize Sakura's leg. Naruto blinked, Sakura smiled a bit apologetic.

"I didn't tell you, I-"

"You're the girl I saw with bushy brows yesterday!" Naruto crouched low to match the little girl's eyelevel. At first the girl hid behind Sakura's legs but after a moment she peeked around it.

"Yea? Do you remember my name?" She challenged with unyielding green eyes.

"Hmm sorry no, I don't think we've introduced eachother…"

"I know who you are! You're the Hokage! I've seen you before, I remember you. My name is Leia!"

"Well, smart girl aren't you? Hello Leia, nice to meet you!" He grinned; Leia blushed and hid behind Sakura's legs again.

"Cute, so you're babysitting for someone?" Naruto assumed.

"Ah, no actually she is…" Sakura started nervously. She was about tell him when a determined knock on the door interrupted her. Rock Lee busted in with robust vigor not able to contain his keyed up excitement.

"Exactly an hour sir!" Rock Lee saluted. Leia squeaked in surprise and scampered right next to Lee and copied his salute.

"Sir!" She squeaked identically.

"Uhh…" Naruto was speechless; he looked at Leia then Lee then Sakura.

Leia: tiny, long braided black hair, thin eyebrows, green eyes, white sparkly teeth, pointy nose, _very_ tiny.

Lee: black hair, bushy eyebrows, round black eyes, white sparkly teeth, big nose.

Sakura: Pink long hair in a bun, green eyes, thin eyebrows, pointy nose, and with an expectant look on her face…

"So you're not babysitting her then…" Sakura narrowed her eyes and thinned her lips. He didn't get it. That idiot didn't get smarter.

"She's our daughter, Naruto." Sakura deadpanned and both Naruto and Lee gasped.

_"Your daughter?"_

_"You know?_" They shouted in unison.

"Yes!"

"How?" They shouted again, Sakura groaned at their idiocy.

"Lee, Tsunade told me just recently. Naruto, Lee is my husband, Leia is our daughter. What can I say?" Sakura giggled. "Forget that, now what is this I hear about you pursuing Hinata Hyuga?"

"Hey now don't change the subject Sakura!"

"Aw, it'll soon be her bedtime. Tell me, does she know it's you? Never mind, never mind, it doesn't matter. What do you plan to do?"

"I got a plan," Naruto grinned with thumbs up.

"Go forward with the power of youthful love Naruto! Never fear!" Lee whooped while Sakura face palmed.

"Dada, I wanna go to bed. I'm tired," Leia yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. Sakura chuckled softly seeing Naruto's wide eyes as he watched Lee pick up Leia. She supposed it would be a sight to see for those who haven't seen Lee these past years, but she wouldn't have it any other way. He is a great father, always giving Leia more than he had.

"I'll follow in a moment okay?" Sakura kissed the top of Leia's head and then a quick peck on Lee's lips affectionately. "Hey Naruto, your plan better work. Leia would need a partner to beat." Sakura winked good-naturedly and left him with a wave good-bye.

"Aw, that's it?" That's their entire meeting after 10 years of not seeing eachother? Naruto huffed, annoyed as he looked out the window. Sakura caught up with Lee and walked alongside him. Well, he supposed, she's not just a medical kunoichi anymore but a woman, wife, and mother…. A lot of work but she seems happy, satisfied with her life. He smiled happy for her and thought she's right; it's his turn, no more loneliness.

It is not sunset yet, two hours at least before that. What better way to kill time than do the paperwork?

GRRGHHH…

"Ichiraku's!" Naruto skedaddled out the window.

I-I-I-I

"Miso ramen with pork and extra ginger!"

"I told you we don't serve ramen, it's tsukemen!" Ayame fumed notwithstanding even the Hokage's objection. Even Teuchi stood firm, fully supporting his daughter.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru drawled. Looking like the epitome of boredom and exhaustion all-in-one sitting on the bar stool. "Let the guy have his ramen, you'll find out why by tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Ayame challenged.

"I just said so."

"Well it's not enough, we won't serve ramen until Naruto comes back and that is final!" Ayame slammed her hand on the table. She would have made a staring contest with Shikamaru if he weren't so lazy.

"Well uh tsukemen then," Naruto could always mix them like he did before. He just gotta do it before they realized he did it. Teuchi already started cooking his order while Ayame looked at him with narrowed eyes. Naruto felt like he's just another stranger in a far away country, in Ichiraku's! Heaven must be on fire!

"Hey, since you're here," Shikamaru nudged him. "Garra says he's glad you made Hokage, about time. He'll see you tomorrow, with Temari and Kankuro." He drank his sake oblivious to Naruto's gaping jaw.

"Wait. Wait a minute! You know too?" The served steaming bowls were ignored as Naruto focused on Shikamaru. The said ninja yawned and stretched uncaring of Naruto's question. It was enough of an answer for Naruto; he stared into the two tsukemen bowls astounded. Two people discovered him, not counting Sakura, how did they know?

"Neji knows too, he's severely annoyed. Severely."

"Neji!" Three people!

"Shino and Kiba."

"Shino and Kiba!" What the, how? Dagnabbit, how!

"Ask them later."

"Have you become a mind reader Shikamaru because this isn't funny!"

"Nope," Shikamaru agreed and said nothing else. Naruto bristled and mixed his tsukemen into ramen and slurped it all quickly before Ayame reacted. She growled and glared, awfully tempted to ban him from the establishment.

"How did _you_ know?" Shikamaru glanced his way, scoffed, and drank another shot of sake.

"Orange."

"Orange?" Shikamaru flicked the orange hood and robe.

"_Who else wears orange?_" Oh. Now he should've known. "See you tomorrow Hokage, the great unveiling. Can't wait." Shikamaru acted unenthusiastic but the squeeze on Naruto's shoulder showed him Shikamaru is glad to have him back.

"One more please!" Naruto laughed, his mood lifted considerably. Just in time to go on that walk with the fine-looking kunoichi.

I-I-I-I

"Heaven must be on fire" an opposite play on the expression "When hell freezes over" Genius no?

**Up next**, the walk with Hinata! Naruto reveals what he's been doing for 10 years abroad. Hinata 'reveals' how she fainted around Naruto, how would he react?

**More Reviews = More Chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

My computer is alive! It's alive! Yeah it gave me a scare when it wouldn't boot up for a couple of days but with a bit of tweaking, this and that, it's back! No worries!

Now I would like to let you all know that yes this is the original story written by BLWolf10, the plot is all hers/his and yet I am learning to edit and correct grammar mistakes. If you still spot those, let me know! CH 8 is where I start after BLWolf10 :)

I-I-I-I

Naruto skipped towards the Hyuga compound happily full of ramen and eager to be with Hinata. He saw a glimpse of Kiba with Akamaru and Shino eating in a veggie/sushi shop he didn't know existed. Thinking he had 10 minutes to spare, he could sate his curiosity as to how Kiba and Shino knew his identity. Knowing Shikamaru's logical assessment, '_Who else wears orange?' _Yeah a riot, so simple only Shikamaru could notice eh?

"Kiba, Shino mind if we talk?"

"Hey!" Kiba and Akamaru barked in their accustomed duo greeting. "Sure, sure take a seat!" Shino said nothing but pull up a chair for Naruto to sit down.

"Uh listen Na-rrhh yeah, _Hokage_, Shino and me what we said-" Naruto cut him off.

"How did you both know it's me?"

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru," Kiba and Shino droned as if the name is the literal definition of 'he always knows damn it', Akamaru barked laughingly.

"Mm, the insects were behaving abnormally in response to your chakra. It hasn't happened since 10 years ago."

"Akamaru smelled you, ramen, farts, and all." Kiba said smugly as if that explained everything.

"Oh," Naruto responded lamely. So Shikamaru got him on his appearance, Shino his chakra, and Kiba his smell… Now it's more impossible for anyone _not_ being able to find out who he is. Then… why can't Hinata? If she has been in love with him like she said then it should be her who first found out. But it wasn't her, she still doesn't know.

Seeing Naruto wasn't as excited as they expected he would be. Shino and Kiba suspected somebody else was occupying his mind.

"Who is it?" Shino asked bluntly.

"What? Nobody?" Akamaru whined loudly, calling Naruto's fib.

"This nobody who haven't figured you out?" Kiba guessed right.

"Yea, your teammate Hinata." Both Kiba and Shino raised an eyebrow, Shino's clear out of his shades and into his hairline.

"Not surprised," Kiba smirked.

"What?"

"Listen, in the few years you've been gone we went on long recon missions…" Kiba started the story and Shino took over in his best narrative voice. Not much difference Naruto inwardly remarked.

"We often went into the towns to refill our supplies. More often than once Hinata mistook a stranger for you with the smallest qualities. She'll run toward somebody with yellow hair…

"Say your name instead of the inn-keeper's because of the blue eyes…

"When she used the Byakugan to find the store, she gets distracted and follows anybody who has chakra networks that is similar to yours…

"Or somebody who've eaten ramen passed her and the smell got to her. She'll stop in her tracks everytime to look and see and be disappointed when it's a stranger...

"Hinata hoped to see you in the towns. She hoped so much she thought everyone who looked like you is you. In a while after many false hopes she desensitized herself. She would notice but restrain herself from going and looking to see if it really is you because she has never been right.

"It is probable she saw you passing by in one of the towns but she told herself that it couldn't be you, and walked away. As of now, she would not let herself hope it is you and be disappointed again when it isn't," Shino finished with Akamaru groaning forlornly. For a while everyone sat in silence with the exception of the occasional sound of Kiba patting Akamaru. It wasn't awkward as it left Naruto space to think 'no wonder.'

"Yea I don't blame her," Naruto said aloud. "I- Would she- I mean…"

"No, she's strong enough to know this is the ninja world. Our loved ones would be gone for a short time, a long time, or forever. She has to be prepared for it, at all times."

Naruto heard Shino's words echoing in his ears as he waited by the gates. It wasn't long before Hinata saw him and came to meet him.

"Shall we my Lady?" Naruto offered his arm. Hinata smiled and looped her arm around it. They walked in comfortable silence, as they did in the kitchen. One of them would make small talk as they walked, about the weather, the stores, and the passing people. Eventually the small talk deepened into their lives before the present moment.

"You were gone for 10 years?" Naruto nodded. "What made you stay away for so long?"

"Mmm, you could say it was a training mission."

"How so?"

"It's kinda weird to explain, I was… stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, stuck, I had failed a friend yet succeeded too. I didn't know which I did, it felt like a failure mostly but others insist it wasn't. I was stuck, confused. Tsunade ordered me to go away." Hinata gasped, appalled the former Hokage would do that.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I mean she gave me the 'time off' to think. Eventually I got it, I could've come back years ago but… I liked travelling. Heh, Hinata it is amazing meeting new people and helping with the little things.

"Tsunade let me travel, on the condition I train, do some covert missions here and there, gather intelligence, stuff like that. It was like what my sensei did." Naruto grinned remembering their travels.

"Time went by so fast," he remarked sadly. "I didn't think of it, the missions happened one after another without a break. I did think of Konoha every time I got in a new village, missed my friends, Ichiraku's, and even Tsunade's scolding." Hinata giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"You don't really miss the scolding."

"Oh I did, that's how lonely I was, for the little things that always happened in Konoha. It's my home and after being away for so long you'd miss it right?"

"Yeah, I would," Hinata agreed and Naruto squeezed her hand. "Now you're back."

"Now I'm back," he repeated somewhat sadly.

"I need to tell you something," Hinata started. It was something she's been confused with since but now she needed to make it clear.

"I know the feudal lord has been putting this on you. Making you find a wife and hide yourself in this mask, I know, hmm everyone in the village knows…" She smiled, a determined look spread across her face. The idea that seemed impossible at first but now knowing the Hokage is a good-natured man. She could tell him and he would understand.

"I like you and I want to help you. It's good for me but ah," she lost it. Naruto squeezed her arm comfortingly, encouraging her to say what's on her mind. She couldn't be cruel to him but letting it go would be cruel to them both.

"I don't love you. Not like I love Naruto. The past few days I felt close to you, more than I ever thought possible. Yet the voice in my head tells me I don't know you Hokage. I don't even know your name and I'm supposed to marry you so you can keep on being Hokage? I-I'm sorry." She nearly raised her voice at the end, her emotions getting to her. Another squeeze of her arm prompted her to look up.

"It's okay," he smiled warmly. They've stopped walking and he took her in his arms. "It's hard and you have no idea how much I want to tell you my name right now."

"But you can't and I won't let you. I know you are a good man and this isn't fair to you. I can help you find another kuno-"

"No," he interrupted her firmly. Naruto had her at arms length so he could look into her eyes and emphasize his feelings. "There is no another. I'm not giving up on you Hinata." Hinata sighed, close to crying in frustration. "Listen Hinata, if I know anything about this… going into marriages that there's… _time_ between accepting and the wedding."

"The engagement?"

"Yeah, something, it's not like getting married the next day. It could take a year if you want," he pleaded.

"Yeah? What if Naruto comes back?" Hinata asked seriously. 'She got a point, what to say, what to say!' Naruto thought frantically while maintaining his composure and eye contact with her. He couldn't think fast enough and blurted out his next words.

"What if he comes back with a new girl?" And instantly regretted it, hitting himself inwardly as Hinata looked away with tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry," Naruto pulled her in again and kissed her temples to try and soothe her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid for saying that. Listen, girl or no girl if Naruto comes back you can do whatever you want. You can knock me out of Konoha and go to him, whatever. I'm sorry. _God I'm so stupid._"

"You're right," Hinata sniffed.

"What, that I'm stupid?"

"No, about Naruto and the new girl. It could happen," she sniffed again and chuckled.

"Don't think about that," Naruto tried. 'The girl is you, it could only be you.'

"Yeah." She let go of him and walked again with him reluctantly walking beside her. Now he ruined it, him and his unfiltered motor mouth, dang it. He better think of a plan and quick because Hinata started walk along the route back to the Hyuga compound. If he let it go as it is now chances are he couldn't see her tomorrow. Think. Think!

"Uhm well," he started lamely. He couldn't think of anything…

"Don't look so guilty Hokage. You've convinced me," Hinata looked at him with a smile and threaded her hand with his.

"Convinced you?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. With conditions," Hinata added firmly.

"Yea? Name it, anything!" Naruto clasped her tiny hand with both of his and held it tightly to his chest.

"Okay first, it'd have to be at least a year's engagement." Naruto nodded ferociously.

"Second, like you said, girl or no girl if Naruto comes back you'll let me decide and if it comes to it, let me go."

She said it so strongly Naruto couldn't refuse, not to mention he is Naruto. She'll be deciding to break away from Naruto himself to go to Naruto himself anyway! Gack! He'd have to get Tsunade to do a psych check up, with all this masked Hokage vs. Naruto he's sure to develop a multiple personality disorder!

He got to hold himself together, only until tomorrow. They could announce tomorrow and get rid of the mask and it'll all be so clear!

But right now…

"Hmm, let you go huh? I'm not sure about that, hm, lemme think…" Naruto molded Hinata's hand to have her index finger touch his lips as he thought.

"I don't know if I can do that…" He playfully nibbled on her finger.

"Especially since you taste so good!" Hinata giggled as Naruto attempted to bite her fingers and whined when she pulled away in time.

"Deal?" This time she didn't raise her hand but quirked her eyebrow expectantly. Naruto could tell how nervous she is, with her hands behind her back no doubt wrenching eachother and the way she rocked on the balls of her feet. Well then, best not to make her more nervous by thinking about it.

"Deal." Naruto picked her up in a bear hug and went in to give her a kiss on the cheek just when she did the same. Their lips connected, for Naruto it was 'finally' but for Hinata it was a shock. She blinked knowing it is too early for this yet felt unable to push him away instantly. Eventually, in a few seconds, she pulled away with a nervous laugh.

"Okay uh, it's getting late. I'd better get back, walk with me?"

"Anytime."

I-I-I-I

:D


	7. Chapter 7

So-so-so-so-so sorry everybody! School just started - I know that's not much of an excuse but rest assured y'all I plan to finish this story! Only a few more chapters! Bear with me… and an occasional review to remind me definitely helped!

I-I-I-I

He finally arrived home exhausted, sore, and dirty all over. He couldn't wait to find his way to his bed and get a well-deserved sleep for a week. The blonde shinobi was unprepared for the aroma of fresh ramen and the sound of melodic humming that assaulted his senses. It confused him greatly, wasn't he living alone? Who is this intruder? He better not be eating _his_ ramen!

He sprinted toward the kitchen consciously noting the place somehow had gotten bigger while he was away. He only had a hall, bathroom, and a bedroom. Now this… this is just too big! Hold a minute… is he the intruder?

The shinobi slowed into a walk just before the threshold to the kitchen. He peeked in and felt relief when he identified the intruder as a woman. However he could only see the back of her, he couldn't see exactly who she is. By his instinct he felt he should embrace the woman even though he doesn't know why he should.

It spurred him to walk closer, taking in the features he could see along the way. She wore loose clothes, typical fashion for women of the household. Short height, the top of her head would reach his collarbone he guessed. Her dark blue hair so long it reached the small of her back. She had cooked the noodles and is mixing the flavors and extras into the bowl. Her hands tiny but riddled with thin scars, a kunoichi.

A kunoichi who settled down and made a home, with him? The feelings connected but his mind couldn't believe it. Who is she? His mind screamed for an answer and the only way to get it is to… follow his instinct. He hugged her from behind and sniggered as she jumped in surprise.

"Ah! Oh Naruto you got to stop that!" She gave a breathy laugh that perked his ears. He craned his neck to look at her face but it was veiled with her hair. Becoming annoyed he used her hands on her hips to turn her. At first he was slightly distracted with the young woman's cleavage then he shook himself out of it and looked to see…

Tsunade's face.

"Ahh!" He shrieked and covered himself with his blanket.

"Oh good you're finally awake!" Tsunade said unperturbed of Naruto's antics.

"What're you doing here!" Naruto asked unnerved not with the fact that the former Hokage is in his room but the fact she is in his room _and_ perched on the side of his bed waiting until he woke up.

"You're late," She said simply with a gesturing glance to the clock. Naruto followed her gaze to the clock, 11:30…

"Eleven thirty!" He screamed as it hit him. He was supposed to meet Hinata at the barbecue shop for lunch! He scrambled for his clothes and did a world record costume change in the bathroom. Rushed or not there was no way Tsunade would get a peek, it was bad enough Shizune saw.

"A-hem! You're not going just yet Naruto, you have Hokage duties first, come along," Tsunade sang mockingly as she walked out. She led him to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Here we are, tomorrow is the Chunnin exams visitors will be arriving at any moment to watch. Perfect time to do the Kekkai: Tengai Hojin… the barrier that detects anyone who moves within it… Didn't Jiraya teach you?" Naruto nodded absentmindedly with his gaze focused on the direction of the barbecue shop.

"Yeah… He did… Uh, ahem," Naruto focused his chakra as he clacked his heels together. The barrier formed and expanded across Konoha. The skilled ninjas could sense the change in the atmosphere whereas the villagers felt nothing. Tsunade was impressed, not only did Naruto complete the barrier into the outer bounds but extended it farther than necessary. As for Naruto using the Tengai Hojin meant he could sense Hinata's being, her exact location and thankfully she haven't arrived at the shop but soon will be. Naruto sprinted off planning to surprise her.

Naruto was in perfect timing; he landed beside Hinata just as she was about to enter the threshold. Hinata did expect him but didn't expect to be picked up and become dizzy with the twirling.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped as she struggled with her footing. She clutched to Naruto's robes for stability and found herself blushing at the unintended close contact.

"Uhm hey," Hinata chuckled nervously. Naruto, without delay, took Hinata's hand and brought her in the shop.

"So…" Hinata started to say as they waited for the raw meat to cook. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but it was… pleasantly strange. The Hokage haven't been this quiet before and he isn't busy eating or anything like that. His eyes looked at her, somehow content and at the same time lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

"You feel good," Naruto responded. Unfortunately he said so just as Hinata sipped on her drink. The spit spray wasn't like a fountain but went everywhere like a mist.

"Wh-w-what?" Hinata coughed.

"Oh! I meant the chakra! I can sense your chakra and it's good! It's healthy!" Naruto hastily explained as he rubbed Hinata's back to ease the cough. Thankfully Hinata's drink was water, for sure if it was sake the barbecue would have burst into flames scorching them all. They settled down after that, with Hinata's quiet apology and Naruto's 'no harm done' grin. The barbecue was ready and they started to eat. In a moment of quiet chewing Hinata couldn't stop herself from observing his features. With tiny bits of clues there and there it was of no surprise that it made Hinata curious.

Naruto felt the sensation of someone looking at him and looked up. Seeing his eyes gazing into hers, another twinge in her heart. She looked down into her plate it's happening too often now, when he nudged her she explained.

"Your eyes… remind me of Naruto's."

"Hm-Mm. Is that a bad thing?" Hinata frowned, what an unusual thing to say.

"It is when you are not him," she rationalized. Hinata waited for his reaction, when there was none she looked up and was drawn into his eyes again. She couldn't explain the message the Hokage's eyes were trying to convey. They were so intense it was as if they were trying to draw some realization out of her. Like 'Yeah? What if I am?' and the quirk of his lips with a raised eyebrow only encouraged it. Wait. What?

"Yeah! I'm starved! Hinata!" Choji disrupted the gaze and pulled Hinata away to his booth. "Come join me!" Matching Choji's rude interruption Konohamaru came in and pulled Naruto away muttering about the Kazekage arriving too early and demanding the Hokage's presence. It couldn't be helped they lost sight of eachother as Naruto was dragged away and Hinata couldn't breathe.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Now the next chapters are mine, complete original! Hope to update tomorrow night :)


	8. Chapter 8

I-I-I-I

It certainly was bad timing. Not so terrible since he got to see Gaara but… bad. He didn't have a chance to see her reaction, was she elated, relieved, sad, or angry? Also other, physical, reactions to think of, a slap, a punch, or a kiss? He hoped it was a mind-blowing kiss of course, who wouldn't hope for that? What killed him is the possibility she would be so angry she'd turn him down to spite him. It is possible.

"How gracious of you, Hokage, to finally grace us with your presence," Temari bowed sarcastically. "It's only been a mere hour and there you are, oh such a fast response." Kankuro cleared his throat as an attempt to put off Temari's quips.

"A pleasure," Gaara said curtly in appearance but the grip of the handshake was affectionate. It was enough to let Naruto know.

"Yes, an hour has been too long." Naruto grinned and to his surprise, Gaara mirrored him. The years have changed everyone.

"Is everything arranged? Shall we get moving?" Temari interrupted.

"Of course we are," Shikamaru stepped out from behind Naruto. In an instant Temari's demeanor changed, a smile graced her usually tight face. "The first bout should begin on schedule."

"I'm sure it will," Temari whispered and ignored Kankuro's face slap. Gaara disregarded his sibling's budding romance and walked toward the arena with Naruto next to him. Onlookers watched them and both Naruto and Gaara's fangirls squealed as they passed by. Gaara waved back at them, causing several faint-hearted girls to faint on the spot.

"Have you chosen?" Gaara finally asked as they reached the arena, settling in their chairs.

"Yes," Naruto answered and whispered her identity. Gaara tilted his head, smiled, and said nothing else. It stayed that way throughout the matches, Naruto watched the Genins' battle and his mind kept wandering to Hinata. He could not deny he was becoming nervous about tonight's announcement, he would see her then. Speak of the angel, he could see Hinata sitting among the crowd watching the Genins, her face red and obviously struggling to not look at him. Is she mad at him? She's smiling so she couldn't be, now frowning? Naruto watched, increasingly amused as Hinata's inner thoughts were clearly projected into her expressions. When she looked estatic she would attempt to glance his way but change her mind at the last minute. Then she would look angry, her hands clenched and mouth tight, thankfully it only lasted for a moment because of her kind disposition. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, he supposed he couldn't either, he loves her too much.

The tournament ended well, there was no staged coup with Orochimaru and Gaara attempting to destroy Konoha. Naruto looked to his side to see Gaara smiling and politely clapped toward the ninjas and kunoichis involved in the tournament. Beside him Kankuro and Temari clapped as well, only Temari's lips was red and swollen. Naruto looked to his other side to find Shikamaru with identical swollen lips looking completely satisfied. This time Naruto face palmed, irritated that he and Hinata was too far apart to end up looking like Shikamaru and Temari.

"Now everyone, an announcement," the proctor declared. "The Hokage will proclaim his engagement and introduce the woman he plans to marry tonight at sunset!" As everyone applauded Naruto searched for Hinata only to find no trace of her. Anxiety churned in his stomach, what'll be the verdict tonight?

I-I-I-I-I-I

Do you like it, does it match the original style? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the late, late, late up date. Been travelling across Americas (including the South America). I'm empowered! This story will be done within 7 days! I solemnly promise I will achieve that goal! The next chapters will be as short as this but it helps push me to go forward instead of going back and revising and revising yech!

Hope you enjoy!

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

As for lovely Hinata, her emotions in a whirlwind and couldn't decide which emotion to focus on. She is angry, oh yes a nice hard slap would work to express it; relief, he is here and not dead; hurt, is she some plaything he could pick up and leave behind later on?

Excitement, marriage; resentment, how much pain she went through for him and had only begun to heal when he returned; sympathetic, he deserved the time out after everything that had happened.

Love, she hadn't lost her love, since then her love had increased even more so at his good humor and affections.

But what if? What if? He doesn't love her and she is only a means to achieve Hokagehood. Could she bear marriage to such one sided love? If he leaves again… be absent longer, could she endure it? There would be no happiness, instead of longing in a far distance she would be longing for him nearby, right next to him in their bed. Won't it be such torture if it were so?

But what _if_? What if? He loves her and loves her so fervently! He would never leave, be with her as much as they could. They'd have to be pulled apart! She'd endure his ravishing every night and awake in a mass of tangled legs and arms. Sweet torture, if only this were so.

She'd love him even if he did or did not return it. Whatever way it went, poor her, she couldn't refuse him. As a person she draws inspiration from, one who never failed to defend for what's right. He protects the weak to the point he'd die for them, a hero more than once. Who is she to deny a Hokage?

Well then, there is a simple trick. A trick her ancestor had done many years ago in a situation like this. It worked then; chances are it'll work now. Damn the 'what ifs'.

Our lovely Hinata dispelled her emotions and plotted.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

In the Hokage building, Konohamaru paced in front of the doors of the Hokage office where Naruto is holed up and Garra attempting to ease the tension. It was scheduled for Hinata to meet with the Hokage at 7PM... and be introduced at sundown (8:30ish) to the growing crowd outside the window on a recently made balcony. The crowds will cheer and fireworks will start the engagement party. At the moment it is 7:45, and Naruto shut the doors to 'mope in private'.

"When do you think she'll show up?" Konohamaru asked curiously. Shikamaru shrugged and flicked dust off the windowsill before leaning upon it. Kankuro, leaning on the doorpost, was too far into his daydreaming to comment.

"How embarrassing," Temari scoffed. "To have a Hokage who chose a girl that decides to leave him hanging at the last minute!"

"She didn't dump him! She's just… you know, late that's all!" Konohamaru defended without a shred of hope in his voice.

"I doubt it, to be this late she'll have to be either dead, running halfway to the border, have other things to do, forgot, or…"

"Shut it! There's no way it could happen! She's dressing up and is late because of it. It's what you women do."

"_Us _women?" Temari snarled. "How about _you_ men constantly keeping yourselves hidden in masks and facades because you're terrified to show your true selves!"

"Ha! Speak for yourself! I could paint the entire wall with all the goop on your face!"

"I'll strip you to your bones!" Temari screamed and unlatched her fan. Konohamaru whipped up his kunai.

"Try and you'll fail!" They leapt toward each other, Temari's fan scratched Konohamaru's cheek as he ducked, the kunai aiming for Temari's eye. Temari moved just enough for the knife to cut a lock of her hair. Konohamaru meant to follow up on a knee kick just as Temari meant to twist her fan with a burst of wind that would stick him to the wall. Unfortunately they couldn't, Temari snarled at the shadow latching the soles of her feet and Konohamaru struggled against the chakra strings attached to every joint in his body.

"Oh my children, children!" Kankuro mock sobbed. "What madness have you done? Our villages! Is our love, which we have toiled so long to build in union? Oh! To be smashed apart in violence! My sister! My brother!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and tensed up as Kankuro moved towards him. "Let this be gone! Harness your anger! Wrangle it! Into love!" Kankuro enthusiastically hugged stone faced Shikamaru whose mind whirred with pain inflicting methods he could use. "You see! We are on—"

A shadow sewing technique yanked Kankuro's collar and smashed him face first into the wall so deep his head went all in and his body slumped.

"Good one!" Konohamaru whooped, Temari forgotten and she forgot him too.

"Thank you Shika." She murmured seductively, hugging said man's arm until it was Konohamaru's turn to roll his eyes. The hallway doors opened and all eyes were on it, in came elderly women with bundles of cloth.

"What are those for?" Konohamaru asked as they neared the Hokage doors.

"His robes, it is a formal event is it? It's to be suitable for presentation to the public. Blue silk you see? Orange embroidered into it nicely, very appropriate." The elder women displayed them and snatched it away once Temari motioned to touch it. "For the Hokage only. Miss Hyuga has the matching set. May I?" Shikamaru knocked once and the door swung open.

"Is she—" The still masked Naruto automatically deflated when he didn't see her there.

"Sorry, it's the official robes." Konohamaru started but Naruto had already turned away practically crawling over to his desk. He plopped on it slouched and head bowed. Mutterings of 'what's the point', 'don't need it', 'she's not here', and 'won't be here' went on nonstop until the old woman entered and quietly the door.

"Gee…" Konohamaru breathed. The mood quickly affected them and no one said a word after that. For a time it was as if the world stopped turning, that is until Kankuro heaved his head noisily out of the wall.

I-I-I-I-I

Please review if anything does not make sense. What is your favorite part of the chapter? Worst part of the chapter? And your predictions to the upcoming chapters!


End file.
